The Lummox Smile
by Jetice
Summary: A nostalgic Riki is unable to sleep. A party member tries to cheer him up, unaware that there is tremendous guilt hidden behind the Lummox smile. OneShot


The Lummox Smile

Riki sat on the ledge inside of his room and peered out at the many stars flickering in the sky. His heart was heavy and thoughts of his home were finally beginning to resurface. The wind blew softly against his fur, as he let his legs dangling out of the window.

Butterflies gathered within his stomach. He would have normally slept through the night but today he was anxious; tomorrow would be the start of his quest.

Riki closed his eyes and thought about his journey so far. He had been traveling with a wizard who was bent on gathering different spells and then destroying their doppelganger. Since that was now over, he was informed that his search for rings was no longer a pending issue.

A breeze made its way into the room and moved about the small area. A body sleeping in an extra bed slowly stirred until they had finally decided to get up.

There was a yawn, a stretch, some disjointed mumbling, and finally the lighting of a cigarette.

By the time the figure had decided to move over to Riki, the little Lummox was starting to get up.

"Does your kind ever sleep?" A stern raspy voice rained down upon the creature, startling him out of his nostalgia and forcing him to turn his head.

Riki had turned slightly, breaking in to a smile and peering up at a somewhat older gentleman, "Good morning Fu-"

"Don't good morning me!" Fuse had interrupted with a snort, blowing smoke into Riki's face before turning around to grab the sheets from the nearby bed— Riki's. He wrapped himself up, turning the simple sheets into a makeshift cloak with a hood. Demonstrating the skill of being a master smoker, he let out a rather stiff yawn before moving closer to the window. He knelt down, peering out and looking at the landscape. "Its cold out there. Why are you up so late anyway?"

A smile remained on the Lummox's face while he witnessed the skills of a smoker. When Fuse had finally made himself comfortable next to Riki, he waited for a chance to speak to him. "Blue said we will be starting my journey tomorrow. I just couldn't keep my eyes closed long enough." From behind he shook his tail, showing just how excited and anxious he was for finally becoming the center of attention within the group.

Fuse rubbed his eyes, before realizing that the Lummox was making mention of not being able to sleep. "Oh yea?" his tone blasé.

Riki nodded and looked back out of the window, going silent as if he was in a daze.

The sound of the wind could be heard followed by crickets and other insects that sang under the moonlit night. Fuse remained mystified for just a moment before clearing his throat and giving the Lummox hints that he was about to speak.

"So… Where is this home of yours anyway?"

Riki let his paw do the talking for him, pointing towards the sky that was filled with stars. "Margmel… Its up there in the sky."

Fuse nodded, moving his body around until his back was resting against the wall beside the window. He inhaled his cigarette and paused before letting the smoke escape from his noise. "Margmel eh? What does this place look like? "

Riki closed his eyes and thought a moment before standing to his feet and hopping back into the room. "It was amazing! Huge red flowers bearing fruit that was so yummy. Blue lakes with fish and bugs… those too were yummy." He moved around the room, using his entire frame to gesture and emphasize the many different sizes of edible things in Margmel. "Us Lummoxes would run around for hours having a blast and not caring about anything." An accomplished sigh escaped from his voice as he fell backwards onto the bed, smiling up at the ceiling. "Margmel…"

A trail of smoke danced around Fuse's cigarette as he moved it about, nearly drawing his name on the air. He looked over to Riki and parted his lips to speak, "If that's the case then why are you saving it?"

It was apparent that the both of them never really had a chance to talk to one another. Having been so focused on battles and keeping Blue alive long enough to finish his mission never lead to any rest and relaxation.

Riki's smile faded from his face as he thought about his home in the present. He slowly sat up on the bed and glanced over towards the direction of Fuse, "It's dying now. I don't know why…. Not even the Elder knows." From there Riki had moved back over to the windowsill, taking his place on it and letting his feet dangle once more. "The color is vanishing and the fruit is always bitter." He had let out a sigh and looked up to the stars once more. "The earthquakes were so strong before I left…"

Fuse gave off a frown his eyes scanning the ground for some type of words of encouragement. With a stern laugh he stood up, removing the cover from his body and tossing it on to Riki. "That's all? Pfft! Pull yourself together." His hand came down hard on the Lummox's head, firmly rubbing up against it as if he was going to rip away his fur. "If you can still point out Margmel in the sky then why the hell are you so mopey?" The almost finished cigarette was flung from the window. "Does your kind always sulk as well?"

A playful growl was given off to Fuse when he touched the Lummox's head. "I guess you are right!" Riki's paw moved up to bat at the hand on his head.

"Well then." Fuse looked around, "Now that I am up, guess I'll go drain the lizard." His body turned around, moving over to the door before stopped and glancing back. "I want that window closed and you in bed when I get back. You hear. We got a busy day tomorrow and I can't have you all tired…" He gave off a convivial smile.

Riki smiled back, "Thanks Fuse… I think I can get back to sleep now." He watched as the man slowly left the room, closing the door behind him with a hard cough.

Alone, he envisioned what Margmel would look like once all of the rings were together again. A feeling stabbed at his heart and soon he found that trying to see a nice home in the future was not possible. Another breeze danced into the room and reminded Riki that the window was still open. Sniveling to himself and trying to hold back his tears, the Lummox turned his attention to the stars above once more.

His sight was carried from star to star before finally resting on the moon. Riki could not recall where Margmel was located— he had lied to himself and Fuse. Being on a different journey for so long and putting off his own had finally been his demise. The home he knew couldn't wait any longer. Margmel had either perished or just moved back into its own region.

Riki did not know…

A deep sigh escaped from his throat and soon he found himself closing the window and heading back over to his bed; covers in hand. Snuggling up under the sheets he closed his eyes and started to cry.

"Margmel, I'm sorry."

That muffled cry drifted him off to sleep.

~Fin~

* * *

AN: As usual... In order for it to be a Jetice piece there must be a sad ending. OneShot Riki and Fuse piece… just friendly vibes… Nothing crazy. Hope you all enjoyed it.. Review please.


End file.
